A Friday In New York
by ScytheWoman
Summary: They tried to bring Jason back once and it didn't work...now they are trying again, in New York.


**A Friday In New York**

A tall skinny man with red hair, pale light skin and clothing that looked like it came from a Howdy Doody story stood by a small clearing in Central Park. [It has been thirteen years since my brothers and I tried to raise the masked one. The F.B.I. and the police disrupted the ritual, "we almost had him!", instead he slaughtered almost all of us who summoned him ,only I and seven others remain.} Looking up at the moon he said out loud,

"But now we will try again and I will find his hand maiden and use her death to call him forth!, before the thirteenth and then we shall rule this city, then the world!"

The next day:

A young girl was walking down the street licking a Lemon Lime sour ice cream cone when she felt eyes watching her. Annoyed she stopped turned around and found the man who looked like Howdy doody staring at her. He smiled and said, "You are his hand maiden and pointed at her." She glared at him turned and walked off.

Two Nights Later:

A cold wind blew, rain threatened to fall, thunder rumbled like an active volcano, and lightning flashed like a machete's gleaming blade. Thirteen men in black hooded robes stood in the same small clearing as the red head had two nights previously. A tall young woman with blond hair and a knee length purple dress was bound and gagged on a make shift alter.

"Now is the time to call forth the masked one!" said the young man in howdy doody clothes.

"But it is not the thirteenth, we must wait until then," said a medium sized man as he stepped forward.

Another man said, "Our brother is right, besides we do not have the hand maiden and with out her death he won't come."

The young man frowned and said, "This girls death will make him come and while he is weak we will be able to control him."

"And what about when he grows stronger?" asked a tall man holding a dagger and looking skeptical.

"By then he will be under our control and it will be far to late to stop any thing," said the red head with a nasty smile.

Behind some bushes a tall skinny 45 year old woman wearing a light powder blue sweater coffee colored pants and white sneakers, and the girl from earlier listened to the argument.

"You must stop them! If they succeed then my little boy who is an unstoppable force of nature will be their slave forever."

The tall skinny girl with black shorts and a red shirt looked at the woman and could clearly see the tree through her.

"Do not worry my connection may not be what it used to be, but I can stop this mess."

So saying she walked out of the woods at the edge of the clearing and proceeded to walk toward the cultists.

The Next Day:

"What a mess, blood every were, and four dead body's two with their arms broken in three places , and a third literally sliced in half, clean through. It's just like Nora said."

"Huh. Looks like she was telling the truth after all," said a tall dark haired young man of about 34 years with muscles just visible under his shirt.

"It would seem she was said a five foot six inch tall well built man in his late thirty's also with dark hair."

Hours Later:

Mac and Stella were going over Nora's statement trying to match the crime scene to what she had told them.

"So Nora was kidnaped, brought to a clearing by a group of men in black hooded robes tied to an alter, then they argue over whether to kill her now or in a week?" Stella asked with a raised eye brow. Then just as the leader is about to kill her, one of the cultists yells

"It is his hand maiden!" , he then rushes to grab her, only to have his arm broken in three places and his neck snapped read Mac with equal disbelief in his voice. This guy then sends two more after her, she breaks their arms , and also cuts their necks, and when yet a fourth guy comes at her yelling die hand maiden! Calm as anything the girl takes her machete and literally takes one stroke to go right through him.

"Man this girl is a one person killing spree," said Stella in a whisper.

She then says the girl glared at the red headed leader and snarled not today Howdy Doody, he glares right back at her, then he and the others leave.

When they are gone the girl walks over unties Nora, tells her to call the police tell them everything but when it comes to her getting away to just say a good Samaritan saved her. Mac looked at the statement scratched his chin and mused out loud why...

"What is the point of freeing her, then not telling anyone about it?"

Looking at the statement the long semi curly haired detective said, "Who is she?"

Mac said, "At best she is a vigilante, we have to keep an eye out for her and pray no one catches her on a bad day."

That night:

She is tougher than expected grumbled the tall skinny man with brown eyes, a plaid shirt and red hair a frown on his mouth.

"Ted, we all under estimated her, we should have known a weak person would not have been tolerated, or allowed to leave let alone be a hand maiden."

At the same time:

"Thank you Adrianna, this could have been a disaster."

"Your welcome MRS. Voorhees, but the police are involved it could still be the same result as that mini mall plaza cult fiasco in 2005," the girl said with a scowl.

Mrs. Voorhees nodded silently then said, "You must warn them not to interfere, that it is to dangerous for them."

With a groan of frustration the girl said, "That is not going to go well, big city or small town they never listen."

For two days the CSI's and the rest of the local areas police looked for the girl she was labeled as a person of interest in an ongoing case, but no one could find her.

"Where is this girl?"

"Huh," grunted detective Flack as he walked into head detective mac Taylor's office.

"I wish I knew, but at least no one else has been brought to Sid's table because of her the head of the CSI's said as he looked at description's of different cults."

The Next Day:

"Hey Flack what are you looking at?" said a tall skinny man who wore glasses and was trying to grow a beard.

"I am looking at files on at least three hundred and fifteen murders all of which acoured on a Friday the 13th the detective said covering a yawn. Hey it says hear that since all these killings started only one or two victims have ever been found alive except in 1992 when a twelve year old girl was found six feet from a Sean of bloody carnage with only a deep bloody gash starting from three inches below her wrist to three inches above the bend in her left arm on the underside."

"Hey where is Mac?" asked a medium sized man with a short small blond beard as he walked up to flack and the other man.

"Don't know why?" said Don as he continued to look at the files.

"Because in the pair of foot prints that were cast I found two distinct types of DNA in them, one is a female and the other is of a twenty year old with traces of a pure illegal in his system the quality of which has not been seen since 1963."

"That is great work," said the head detective as he came in from a side door and walked up to them. Just then Stella came up to the four men looking uncertain.

"What's wrong?" asked the tall skinny man with glasses , looking at her with concern.

"Well all of you know how we have been looking for the girl who saved Nora and allegedly killed the men in the hooded robes."

"Yes," they all said starting to guess what she was about to say.

"Well she is here and would like to talk to who ever is in charge of the investigation."

"Well lets not keep her waiting," said Mac with a serious look.

Ten minutes later:

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me," said the girl now dressed in a pair of purple pants and a white shirt.

Flack looked at her and said, "You do know that we have been looking for you for the past two days now right?" he questioned.

Looking at the detective she said "Yes, but some times it is best to appear ware you are least expected the girl said pleasantly."

Suntsu wrote that in his book of war did he not said detective Taylor as he handed a soda to her.

"You are well educated that is good," she said and drank.

"So why come to talk to us?" said Flack casually.

She stopped drinking , and looking at the two men said, "Well to be honest I was asked to do so, and I never thought that you would ever agree to talk."

Gazing at her in curiosity Mac said, "Why not?"

"Because the police, the F.B.I., The Military no one ever listens until it is far to late," she said cryptically.

"What's your name?" said Flack just a bit roughly.

Looking at the two of them critically she knew it was time to get this over and done with.

"It is Adrianna."

With a raised eye brow Mac and his friend looked at each other and then back at her.

"Well it is good to know you first name, but most people also have a last one he said with a small half smile, yeah your not really being to cooperative,"snorted the slightly younger man.

"Detectives I am here to ask you to please stop getting you and your teams involved in this case."

Looking intensely at Adrianna the older of the two detectives said, "We can not do that, you see you were seen killing four men."

Leaning into her personal space Don said, "You were in Central Park five days ago a witness can place you there, and we want to know why did you kill all of them and spare the witness?"

Calmly finishing her soda Adrianna snorted and said coldly, "I only killed in self defense those who threatened me, that witness would have been killed, and that-" she said getting nose to nose with the detective- "would not have been good for any one.

Backing off Flack said, "They were all in black hooded robes why do you think that is?"

Glaring at him she said, "That is because they are what is most likely left of either the cult of 88 or of the more recent mini plaza church cult. I ask one more time for the sake of your teams and for your own sakes please back off, this is not your fight."

Standing up she put the now empty soda can on the table turned to open the door and found flack tightly grabbing her wrist.

"Interesting scar you have there, how did you get it?"

Turning to face him she said, "I got it because I was placed where I never should have been, now I have said what needed to be said, weather or not you listen is your own choice, and let go of my wrist."

She turned back towards the door and flack let her go.

"Why? Did you let her go groused the detective," the older man said, "because I think she is up to something and that maybe she will lead us to those who tried to kill Nora."

One Week Later:

It's been quite all week, to quite not one of those nuts have tried any thing, and I knew the police would not listen! Well it dose not matter if any one is going to try any thing it will be tonight].

Don and Stella were following Adrianna down the street and Don said, "I don't think she's spotted us yet, are we sure she is our alleged killer?" the tall detective asked a little board sounding.

"Mac thinks she will lead us to the men who tried to kill Nora and I think she is more than capable of killing," said Stella with a stern expression on her face. All of a sudden two hands clad in a black long sleeves shot out grabbing the girl and pulling her into an ally. The two detectives started running towards her hoping to stop what ever was about to happen. Stop struggling it is use less to resist said a second man also in a black robe said as he struggled with his captive.

The first man sneered and said, "We have been sent to bring you to our great leader he will kill you, and then your death will give us power over the masked one oh hand maiden haha."

Furious at being so easily caught Adrianna took her thumbs and jammed them into the eyes of the robed cultist holding her, causing him to scream in pain and let go.

"Officers need assistance kidnapping in progress!" Flac squawked into his walkie-talkie, grabbing the walkie-talkie Stella added on Manhattan and twelfth street and it is urgen!" she yelled, then jammed it into the other detectives pocket.

Pulling out their guns, they heard screams of pain coming from the ally, but when they got there the girl was just wiping off dirt looked up at them and said, "Not very a good listener are you?" looking at the dark haired detective.

As she started to leave the tall female detective blocked her path and said, "Where do you think you are going?"

Glaring at her Adrianna said in a calm but irritated voice, "Not to be rude detective, but I do not have time to explain 56 years or more of history, besides I would like to know why every one keeps calling me a hand maiden."

As the two detectives cuffed the two men one of them turned to Adrianna and said, "It is because you keep coming back, you did not run, or scream."

The other guy nodded and said, "And now you give others there final warnings, much like the older people in town and crazy Fred did many years ago."

Giving them a sour expression she said, "That explains so very much and if it was to be labeled at all the unique situation would be labeled torch barer."

The first one tried lunging at her but was pulled back, glaring at the girl he screamed, "You will die for what you did to my uncle!"

The girl snorted and said, "He was warned ,he chose to ignore it, and you will be sorry you ever got involved and walked away."

Eight hours later Stella was following Adrianna so intently that she did not see the black van on the road by the side walk, or the men in black robes inside it.

"MMPH!" Stella tried to scream as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth she desperately fought her abductors but was shoved inside the van any way.

As the van was peeling away a male voice said, "Don't bother to struggle it only makes the knots tighter."

As duct tape was placed on her mouth Stella looked at the driver and by the light of a street lamp she could see a small patch of red hair poking up from his hood.

"Where is she?!" yelled Mack as he and flack interrogated the two men.

"That call came from the hand maiden it will not help to stop what will happen," said one young man with a hockey mask tattoo on his shoulder.

"Tell us what your friends did with detective Bosner or you will be charged as accomplices in her abduction," his voice as cold as a morgues drawer . Detective Taylor's phone rang , picking it up he recognized as a public pay phone by Central park. "Detective Taylor," he said trying to keep calm.

"You are as stubborn as a mule!" said a familiar voice.

"You! How did you get my phone number?" he snapped agitatedly.

In equal agitation she said, "Never mind that now, you can still save your detective, just hurry up and get to the clearing ware that woman named Nora was rescued."

"Were are you?" Mac snapped.

"I am at sisters lake, and if you do not get here before 11:50 she will die!, and then so will the rest of us," and hung up.

"Well, well look who's all alone," said a voice thick with sarcasm.

Turning she saw the tall man who argued with Ted who is the cult leader , along with another red head and one other guy.

"Still trying to get people to follow you down the so called path of morality?" she snorted derisively.

"Yes and they will, you will die, Jason will do our bidding, and only the moral shall live!" he said, a mad gleam in his eyes.

Quick as a flash Adrianna wiped out her machete and a terrific fight ensued.

"You will surrender!" yelled Daric as he hacked and slashed at the girl in anger.

Adrianna easily blocked his untrained blows and wild swings, years of watching Jason, dealing with the earth bound spirits of his and his mothers victims, as well as those pesky dirt demons that had dragged Jason down had given her great reflexes.

Meanwhile:

"The time has come!" yelled the young man in the Howdy Doody clothes as he and the others began the ritual.

"Let me go! I am a cop! You are all going to go to jail for kidnapping, unlawful detainment, and attempted murder of a law enforcement official."

Thunder boomed lightning flashed and the wind blew a grave yard chill in the air.

Turning to Stella Ted smiled laughed and said, "Dear lady you are merely the bait for the hand maiden. It is she we will kill, then before midnight the masked one known to you as Jason Voorhees will arise as our immortal servant, ahahaha!" he laughed.

"Where is she I don't see that girl anywhere?" grumbled Mac as he and the other officers quickly but quietly surrounded the clearing.

Looking up Flack said, "I see her look."

Directly across from them on the other side was Adrianna her left arm covered in bloody gore.

"Now what?" grumbled the two detectives in unison.

"Enough! Now is the time to summon him!"

"Give it a rest Ted it's not happening ever!"

With an angry oath he turned and spat, "Who dares use my name?"

He then spied Adrianna striding over the ground.

"Aww looked who finally showed up!" he chuckled mockingly.

"Looking at her left arm he snickered, "Aww did some one get an owie?"

Smiling viciously she said, "Yeah and he really lost his head over it, and tossed a severed head to the cult leader.

Catching it Ted looked at it in horror. "No! No! not daric! How could you? He was my best friend, and my best fighter,"Ted whispered softly.

Looking at him with cold contempt she said, "Well next time don't do stupid things like this if you want to keep your friends."

Anger as plain as day raged across his face he gently put his friends head on the ground then straitening up ran at Adrianna screaming,

"Die torch bearer die and be his end! Freeze!, no one move!" screamed Mac as he and a good looking African American man as well as the others came out of the woods guns drawn.

All of a sudden the rain came down in sheets, thunder boomed like a lions roar and Saint Patrick's church bells dolled out exactly midnight.

"NOOO! You tricked me !" screamed Ted in a fury and ran faster toward the girl, pulling out two knives.

"The others could not help him even if they had wanted to, they were to busy being hand cuffed."

Adrianna and Ted fought while Sheldon untied Stella's feet but then had to fight off two cultists who had not been cuffed yet. Adrianna finally knocking the knives out of his hands, the metal reflecting the almost blinding glint of the light from the lightning. Silence slammed onto the clearing like some one had pressed the mute button on life's remote control, then all of hades fury broke loose. Suddenly the ground over the alter cracked, giving Stella and Sheldon just enough time to get away. What's going on?

She yelled trying to be heard above the maelstrom.

Sheldon just shook his head saying, "I don't know but it doesn't look good."

Adrianna threw Ted to the officers but he sprang to his feet took out a home made shive and sliced Stella's neck from one end to the other.

"NO!" cried the men as they tried to stop the bleeding.

Ted ran past the alter fell and he screamed in terror. Adrianna calmly said, "You shouldn't play with the dead, especially if they are cursed."

Then as everyone watched little rock sized things that looked like clumps of dirt with legs faces and arms climbed out of the foul smelling pit and lunged at the cult leader.

He tried to run but only succeeded in being able to face everyone before he was dragged down into the fiery pit of torment and despair.

"What were those things," asked Danny as he and Adrianna helped Sheldon to slow the bleeding.

Looking at them all Adrianna said "They were dirt demons they dragged Jason down twenty years ago and for six years afterward tried to drag me down."

"Why?" questioned Sheldon as he put pressure on Stella's throat.

She shrugged and said, "Guilty by association."

As they were waiting for the ambulance detective Taylor walks up to Adrianna and says with a grim face, "So this is all real? and you expect us to believe that this is not an elaborate trick?"

Looking at him with annoyance she said, "Believe don't believe it dose not negate the reality of what you saw, but in either case I would refrain from telling any one every thing, it could get sticky if you do,"Mac realized she was right and simply nodded.

Five days later:

Stella had gotten to the hospital just in time on the night of the thirteenth, Mac and detective Flack told the doctors the story of a deranged perpetrator attacking her. It was touch and go for a while but Stella pulled through. Although deep enough to leave a nasty puckered raised scar the shive just missed her voice box.

"How do you feel Stella?"

"Lucky to be here," Mac she said seriously.

"We all are Stella we all are" he said with a wistful look on his face.

Stella frowned thoughtfully and said, "Hey where is Adrianna?"

Mac looked at his detective and said, "While we were in the hospital she took off, we were all so focused on trying to save you no one saw when or how she left, or even which direction she took. She is dangerous, but she did help save my life."

"Where do you think she is now?"

Mac gave a half smile and said "I don't know, but sure as the sun will rise I know that she will be ok and that she will be able to take care of her self."

THE END.


End file.
